


Moonlight Soul

by moonofmorrigan



Series: Tales of Faeries and Other Creatures of Mystic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Reincarnation, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: A faerie dragon has stolen his timeless love away. His thoughts as he awaits her eyes to open.





	Moonlight Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a dream.

I stole you away, my love. Finally, you and I will be together without the meddlesome eyes and touches of that *other* one . You are mine. You have always been mine since the world was young, and your kind was but a thought in The Great One's mind.  
  
  
  
I stole you away, and I await the moment your eyes will flutter open, seeing my true face. You and your little ones - now and ever mine as before, rest in my home and embrace. Your core is made of moonlight and mystic. Innocent, yet seasoned like a chain of stars on a still pond.  You are mine. You always will be mine even when you breathe your last. You will be remade for me again, a new name, a new face, but always beautiful like moonbeams on glittering snow. Your heart, your mind, your soul always the same and ever mine as the wind blows.  
  
  
  
I watch and wait - I pray you will not scream. I hover over you, watching you dream. I lay a soft kiss on your cheek, and gently run my hand, silver claws tucked into my palm so that I may touch you and not hurt you - I never could... And carefully do it again. The touch makes you stir and your eyes finally open. I gaze down at you and steel myself for the scream.  
  
  
  
Instead I hear you loudly gasp tucking your knuckle in your mouth, and your beautiful blue eyes grow large in the usual confusion and fear. You look me up and down and cautiously move to sit up, then stare into my midnight eyes, uncomprehending and, I know, suddenly feeling very alone.  
  
I knew what would follow. I know this look. It is always the same... Just as are the questions coming from your red lips,  "Where am I?", "Who are you?", "What do you want from me?", "What are you?", and I see the familiar worry over your children cloud your eyes.  
  
  
  
I answer you as I always have, "You are with me in a land beyond the veil of man.", "I am the one who has loved you across time." "To be with my love for you are mine, and always have been." "I am the faerie and dragon that has always haunted your dreams. Ageless and timeless as the moonlight that created your soul and bound you to me."  
  
  
  
You always seem afraid at first until moments later it comes back across the ages of space and time. I tell you your - no, our children are here, and asleep in the beds next to ours, and they are truly mine. I beg you not to push me away but let me love you again though I have wasted so much time.  
  
  
  
Tentatively, as you always have and the fear leaves you, curiosity crawling in, you reach out and run your fingers through my hair from my silver crown, to the ocean blue middle, to the midnight black at the tips.  
  
  
  
Delicate fingers touch my face and I turn into the touch unable to resist. My skin must feel strange to you at first - the blue scales at my temples and cheekbones, the body and face, and the rest of me the skin of a man. My dragon shape betraying me by the wings at my back, and the tail that entwines about your waist pulling you close against my chest in an embrace.  
  
  
  
But as ever your touch no longer hesitates, and my anticipation mounts, moonlight lover, your mystic power, forever my fate.  Your arms encircled me after running along the tips of my leathery wings, fingertips run along my spine and you touch your lips to mine.  
  
  
  
Our dance ensues. Familiar yet never the same. With each life and experience your methods sometimes change. Mystic and moonlight, that is what fills your soul, and I am a dragon, a faerie, and you are mine, just as I am forever yours.  
  
  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and all characters and settings belong to me, Autumn M. Miller (MoonofMorrigan). Please do not use them without permission! Kudos, likes, and comments are always welcome.


End file.
